supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Squilliam Fancyson
Squilliam Fancyson is a male playable character from SpongeBob SquarePants. He is the currently best friend of Squidward Tentacles, but he is played by Dee Bradley Baker in the Super Smash Bros. Bowl (series). Wikia Text Squilliam Fancyson III is Squidward's arch-rival whom he met in high school band class. He appears in the episodes "Band Geeks", "Squilliam Returns", "House Fancy", "Professor Squidward", "I Heart Dancing", "Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful", and "Back to the Past". He is a very wealthy, snooty, unibrow-endowed squid who has succeeded in everything Squidward has failed in and thus looks down upon him. Squidward is painfully jealous and constantly attempts to show Squilliam he's not a loser, with varying results. Like other squid/octopus characters, Squilliam's character model is nearly identical to Squidward, but he has a unibrow and he wears a fancy maroon robe. He owns a private yacht, a private lake, a private heliport, a private island, and a balloon/casino. He owns a fancy house which made an appearance in the TV show House Fancy. Squilliam is played by Dee Bradley Baker. Squilliam's first appearance was in "Band Geeks", where he challenged Squidward to play his band at the Bubble Bowl, as his own band could not make it. However, at the end of the episode, Squilliam arrives at the Bubble Bowl anyway to watch Squidward fail (which may imply that he was just setting up Squidward to make a fool of himself), but upon seeing the band's surprisingly good performance, Squilliam appears to have a heart attack and is rushed to the hospital on a stretcher. .]] Squilliam returns in the aptly named episode "Squilliam Returns", where Squidward tells him that he is the owner of a five-star restaurant in an attempt to show him up. Although Squilliam is initially impressed by SpongeBob's newfound fine dining expertise, Squidward is ultimately humiliated when SpongeBob cannot remember his own name and goes insane and destroys the restaurant. In "House Fancy", Squilliam's ridiculously luxurious house is featured on the TV show of the same name. The house features, among other things, a golden toilet, an elevator with a built-in hot tub, and a massive sculpture of his unibrow made entirely out of gilded doorknobs. Squidward's jealousy once again gets the better of him when he calls the show's host, Nicholas Whithers, claiming that his house is better than Squilliam's. Although Squidward's house is destroyed as a result of his attempts to make it fancier, Whithers sees his destroyed house as a work of art and proclaims it to be better than Squilliam's. Squilliam breaks down and falls over, in tears, as he is once again upstaged by Squidward. In "Professor Squidward", he is shown to teach music at Bikini Bottom University. When Squilliam is absent, Squidward claims to be him so that he can teach the class himself. Squilliam also appears at the end of "I Heart Dancing", where, after Squidward is given the part of a line dancer for Squilliam, he begins to abusively train him in the same manner that Squidward did to SpongeBob. In "Back to the Past", he is seen putting up a sign in Bikini Bottom when Man Ray took over. : In "All-Star Brawl (Beauties)" after the plot, he will take over Allen Ford of Pembroke and Abigail Santos of Dundas' points away and they began to cry. He tells Princess Daisy and Princess Peach not to come back in Gabriella and Sharpay's team. Defently the Squilliam from Just Wanna Be With You will not appear until HSM2's Sharpay plays againest Not SpongeBob for wrestling. He did head banging for 2 hours after a wrestling rematch of Squidward vs. Plankton. In High School Musical 2, he defently lost Lava Springs to Taylor and Gabriella. After Ford knocks out Not SpongeBob, he will win the Sweeper and take over SpongeBob. He was beating Tentacles for baseball. He was quitting the Dizzy Dummy after the second round and he throwed up on Wipeout Canada. He was chosen to be a playable NDP. He was saying to Gabriella and Taylor that Princess Daisy will leave Lava Springs. He quitted Sharpay vs. Troy of an wrestling rematch but Gabriella could not talk to Squilliam right now. He acts like a dog in some parts, but he will not think that he talks back to where Sharpay (voting) is on, but it takes place around his and Ford's house. He tries to use Abigail Santos and Waluigi's points, but no. After that, he will try to go to Gabriella's balcony. In High School Musical 3: Senior Year, he could be playable after Squilliam and Squidward get 2 points. In "Wipeout Canada", he was a fan at watching Bruce Lee movies, Over the Top and many more but he watches the same time as Troy and Gabriella. His house on Wipeout Canada is better than in House Fancy for another home. He lived in Ontario, where he was hired by Allen and Taylor. A contestant died since New Student Starfish but in Episode 7, Squilliam was watching Bruce Lee movies. He acts less nature on Wipeout Canada than Allen Ford and Waluigi, but he did watch some more shows until tomorrow. He was leaving All Star Brawl Springs after Pearl Krabs gets married. But in High School Musical 2 during a deleted scene where Gabriella leaves Lava Springs. Personality Squilliam is a rich, fancy, prissy squid with a unibrow. He acts more mature than Squidward, but makes no secret of the fact that he considers himself superior to others due to his enormous wealth. Despite his selfish personality, he somehow makes friends easily (probably for letting people in his private jet, yacht, airship/casino, etc). He is a mean, selfish, and arrogant octopus who takes great pleasure in asserting his perceived superiority over middle-class citizens like his archrival Squidward. He also speaks in a very mocking tone, placing great emphasis on his low regard for Squidward and an equally large amount of inflated praise in his lavish lifestyle. Like Squidward, Squilliam is a narcissist. He considers himself (and his "big and valuable" unibrow) to be undeniably handsome. Due to the fact that he looks similar to Squidward, some fans have it rumored that Squilliam is, in fact, a relative of Squidward's, though this is probably false as other squid characters share the same appearance. However, the two seem to share the same traits and qualities: they are both narcissists, they both hate Patrick, play the clarinet, have interest in arts, and have the same house design. Appearance Squilliam is a small octopus with six tentacles (s imilar to Squidward). He wears a red and black gown and has an ascot and a Canadian Arm Wrestling suit. Squillam has a large black unibrow on his forehead. He has had it in every episode. In Band Geeks, he shows pride in it when he calls it "big and valuable". In Professor Squidward, his unibrow is how the police told him apart from Squidward Tentacles. In the episode House Fancy, Squillam had a large replica of his unibrow that was made of 500 solid gold painted doorknobs. In Back to the Past, his face was made of armor. In Squilliam Goes to Jail, his unibrow is formed into a devils hair while his tentacles are similar to Squidward's fighting attacks of pain. Appearances *Band Geeks (debut) *Squilliam Returns *House Fancy *Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful *Professor Squidward (2 cameos) *I Heart Dancing *Back to the Past (cameo) *High School Musical 2 (deleted scene) *High School Musical 3 (cameo) *Super Smash Bros. Bowl 6 *Super Smash Bros. All-Stars *Super Smash Bros. Bowl 7 *Super Smash Bros. Bowl 8 *Super Smash Bros. Bowl 9 *Chooclate Thunder *East vs. West *Heroes Editon Song Appearances *High School Musical *Just Wanna Be With You *Senior Year Spring Medley *We're All In This Together *Stick to the Status Quo *Get'cha Head in the Game *Now or Never *Right Here, Right Now *I Want It All *What Time Is It? *Work This Out *You are the Music in Me *I Don't Dance *Everyday *All for One Quotes *"Sounds as though you've got a dying animal to attend to, eh old chum?" *"I'm filthy stinkin' rich!" *"Come on everyone, let's go take a ride in my balloon slash casino!" *(referring to his unibrow) "It's big and valuable. I'm a leader of a big fancy band right now. And we're supposed to play the Bubble Bowl next week." *"Squidward Tentacles has the fanciest restaurant in Bikini Bottom, and he does not suck eggs (After Squidward tricks him into thinking he actually does own a 5-star restaurant)." *"Explain what? That you, Squidward Tentacles, voted most likely to suck eggs in high school, (walks into Krusty Krab) are trying to pass off a lousy burger stand as a five-star... (gulps) ...restaurant!?" *"I am not 1 time a champion" (Martha and Kelsi) Wipeout Canada Squilliam Fancyson has been listening to Gabriella Montez, but he hated Sharpay and Ryan. But he lives one house away from a hit man. But he was saying Sharpay and Troy letted him watch shows. Fancyson, Squilliam Category:SpongeBob characters Category:SpongeBob series Category:ASBB